happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloak and Digger
Cloak and Digger is a season 78 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Emmy *Graves Featuring *Silhouette *Smith *Lifty and Shifty *Phobia *Nutty Appearances *Stacy *Petunia *Sweet *Licky *Capture *Lucerna *Mole *Spooky *Tide Plot At the town in the evening, Emmy is just riding her bicycle and waving at Stacy and Petunia after she closed her shop. She then arrives at her home, which is not too far away from the town and checks out her garden. She's quite satisfied with her garden's situation, even after she saw and passed by her mutated plants, until she sees some piles of dirt at another area of her garden. Some of her plants also start to wilt because of it. Worried, she quickly tries to help her plants by removing the dirt in the area and keep her plants stay healthy. The time then changes to the late night. Emmy is entering her house and feeling very tired after fixing her garden. She slowly lays on her bed to sleep but is then woken up by noises from the outside. Emmy starts to see her garden through her window and sees a silhouette doing something at her garden. It's also a stormy weather at the outside, which makes her feel very suspicious about what's happening. The clock shows it's 10 o'clock at night. She quickly grabs her umbrella and decides to check her garden again. She then sees some holes at her garden but no one else at her garden. She starts to worry again but due the weather condition and also the time, she gets back into her house. Graves then appears at the area, bringing his shovel and trying to search for something at the area during the thunderstorm. Meanwhile inside of the house, Emmy makes a cup of coffee to keep her stay awake and then guards her garden by seeing it through the window until the weather begins to turn back to normal, in which case she'll also call for some help. Silhouette is knocking Emmy's door as she wants to find a shelter during the bad weather. Emmy lets her in and gives her a towel while still calling someone. Silhouette is relaxing on the sofa while her shadow is doing something in the background. Emmy, done with her call, approaches Silhoutte at the sofa and chats with her. Emmy then finds out that her coffee is spilled. Silhouette's shadow is seen laughing at the background. Feeling tired, both of them try to get some sleep. Meanwhile at the outside, Graves digs a hole at Emmy's garden to find something but is always disturbed by Emmy's mutated plant. The mutated plants make fun of him by grabbing and playing with his shovel. Back inside, Emmy is awaken by something that causes a small bruise on her hand. Silhouette's shadow is seen pretending to act natural after attacking her shadow for a while. Emmy then hears someone knocking her door and then sees Smith at the outside. She gives him an umbrella and asks him to guard her garden before getting back to sleep. Smith is just standing at the outside with an umbrella and also just watching Graves being disturbed by the mutated plants. Silhoutte's shadow sees what's happening at the outside and decides to join in. Graves throws everything that he sees to attack the plants while Silhoutte's shadow changes its form into one of the mutated plants and attacks his shadow. Smith is just standing and watching the whole situation. At another area, Lifty and Shifty are seen collecting some valuable items that were found inside various holes and then arriving in front of Emmy's garden. Both of them are laughing and think that there are possibly more valuable items inside the garden. Lifty and Shifty quietly enter the garden and dig to find some valuable items. Meanwhile, Graves is still running around and trying to grab his shovel back while being attacked by Silhoutte's shadow. He throws everything he sees in the garden to attack the plants, even a cake. The scene then changes to show Sweet, who is confused that her cake is missing. A hand shovel that is thrown by Graves bounces into another area, where Licky, who tries catching some ants, gets beheaded by it. Emmy quickly opens the door when she hears some noises but only sees Smith in front of her and returns back to sleep. Lifty and Shifty are seen hiding when Emmy opens the door but is then found by Phobia. Phobia scares both of them by making a monster (illusion) come out from the hole. Both of them scream but then realize that it just an illusion and the fact that the mutated plants now can detect them by their scream. Back inside, Emmy tries to keep herself asleep and ignores the scream at the outside. Graves is actually at the backyard and still wants his shovel back from the plants. Nutty then appears, smells something and finds some cake's remains on the plants. He then happily tries to get and eat it. Meanwhile, Graves slips on the water puddle and falls towards the plants. The shovel flies off into the house, awakening Emmy again and also slicing Silhouette on the sofa. Frustrated, Emmy quickly goes outside and is shocked when she sees the mess at the outside. Some of her plants are almost destroyed, with some Lifty's and Shifty's remains and Nutty eating her plant whole (with a cake). Emmy then finds Graves at the backyard and angrily wants him to fix the situation but Graves continues taking his shovel inside her house and continues digging a hole. Emmy tries to push him away, but Graves finally gets his item, which is a box. Emmy then realizes that Nutty is actually poisoned and has his body bloat and swell up by poisonous plants around him. The mutated plants again grab the shovel and throw it to Nutty, which make him explode. Emmy is impaled by numerous bones from Nutty while Graves uses his box as a shield. Nutty's skull hits Lucerna at the sky. Graves realizes that his shovel is being grabbed by the plants again. He then tries to take it back but since there are too many holes at the garden, Graves ends up falling into a hole and being crushed by his own box, forcing him into Mole's underground home. The episode ends when the weather is now normal while Smith is still standing at the messed up garden. Deaths *Lifty and Shifty are killed by the plants. *Licky is beheaded by a hand shovel. *Silhouette is sliced by a shovel. *Nutty is blown up. *Emmy is impaled by numerous bones. *Graves is crushed by his box and falls into Mole's home. Injuries *Lucerna is hit by Nutty's skull. Trivia *The plants that poisoning Nutty are actually poison ivy. *Capture was seen capturing a picture of the dead Licky. Meanwhile, Spooky and Tide were seen in the background of the garden. *This marks Spooky's debut episode. *Silhouette's shadow was nowhere to be seen after her death. *The title of this episode is a pun of "cloak and dagger". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes